Blackfire - hiatus
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: what if the yami yami no mi upset the nature of the world, what if this single devilfruit forced death to bring in a weapon to combat the coming darkness, will the master of death be able to make a diffrence, DF Harry, pairing to be decided
1. Chapter 1

AN i do not own harry potter or one piece

welcome to Blackfire, this is my one piece/harry potter crossover that starts before roger travels the grand line although i will be making slight changes in the One Piece world to accommodate this change, as the description said Harry will be a devil fruit user and keep his magic although it will be _very_ different and almost useless against most DF users as their own devil fruit naturally will counter the magic.

also the pairing will be open either leave a review with your choice, there will eventually be a poll to decided who harry will be paired with and hedwig herself will return in the OP universe at somepoint

* * *

Chapter 1

Rebirth

Harry Potter age twenty-five floated through the void his face one of annoyance, he had died although the _how_ was currently beyond him

Even being the master of death didn't prevent one from dying but it seemed it prevented them from moving on keeping them in a form of limbo "so why am I here" Harry asked as he continued to float before coming to an abrupt stop

" **you died"** came the expected answer causing Harry to sigh

"here specifically death" Harry asked as the cloaked figure appeared in front of him

" **I … require help"** came the hesitant answer causing Harry to blink in surprise, he had met death a dozen times throughout his short life and had never shown any emotion

"with" Harry asked, he wasn't getting roped into something ridiculous like Hogwarts again

" **I am death, in japan I am the Shinigami, in England the grim reaper each place has a manifestation but have you considered that this is not the only world I work with"** death asked causing Harry to blink, it made sense earth wasn't the only world in the universe capable to housing life and therefore death would have a hold upon the world

"it makes sense, but I'm dead" Harry stated

" **in this universe yes"** death answered causing Harry to gain a look of confusion

"universe as in another universe, like parallel or alternate universes" Harry asked

" **yes, my master, within every universe I exist all deaths are but one, fragments of a whole"** death answered **"within one of these universes the balance has been upset due to a creation within a single world known as devil fruits"** death began

" **I** _ **cannot**_ **tell you how they were created but I can tell you about them, devil fruits are creations that gift the eater unique powers"** death began to explain **"there are three types of devil fruits that also have sub types"** death stated causing Harry to nod

" **the first is paramecia which is the most common type within the world, it can grant the eater super human abilities or traits, it can also completely change the eaters body allowing them to manipulate it such as a being made of rubber or allow them to generate substances such as wax among other things"** death said as he gave a _very_ basic premise of the paramecia devil fruit

"ok so if I ate one of those I could control time" Harry asked

" **no, you could slow them down but not control time, I know of many examples, but I cannot reveal much"** death stated before continuing **"some paramecia types can control their bodies weight or sprout limbs from anywhere although the user could still** _ **feel**_ **the limb allowing one to hurt them through it"** death finished explaining

"ok I think I understand that" Harry reluctantly said

" **good, next is what are known as zoan type devil fruits which also have sub species, this devil fruit allows the eater to transform into an animal or an animal hybrid state such as an ox or bull, there also exists a human fruit which is useless to humans themselves"** death explained before waiting for Harry to take in what he had been told

A few moments later Harry nodded, death continued **"the zoan fruits don't just allow standard animal forms there are subspecies known as mythical and prehistoric, prehistoric is self-explanatory, so I'll pass that one and move straight to the mythical zoan"** death said before taking a breath

" **the mythical zoan are generally creatures of legend such as the phoenix or a vampire, the powers of these creatures as imbued within the devil fruit, the phoenix fruit in a well train user for example can mimic the abilities of a logia devil fruit, which I will explain next"** death said preventing Harry from interrupting him

Death took another breath as he moved to the last devil fruit **"finally there is the logia, by eating one of these you embody a trait of nature or even an abstract concept such as light, a being who embodies a trait of nature can control said nature for example a being of lightning can become lightning negating any damage and can also generate and control lightning"** death said to a now shocked Harry

" **a being who can create and control an element but not transform their body into said element fall under paramecia, it is the same if the situation was reversed if they can turn into the element but not control it they are a paramecia not a true logia"** death stated before taking another breath **"I shall give you an example of three logia devil fruits, the first is ice, when the embodiment of ice is damaged they shatter just like ice would but those fragment link back together and the body regenerates itself"** death stated as he continued regardless of Harry's shock

" **then there are elements such as smoke, when the embodiment is about to take damage the embodiment can chose to turn into the element itself becoming intangible and preventing damage being done to their body although there are ways to bypass a logia intangibility"**

" **finally,"** death said in anger " **is a devil fruit who allows control over a concept, instead of providing protection it negates damage from other elements, this fruit also has the capacity to allow the eater to** _ **steal**_ **another's fruit under certain circumstances"** death explained his voice laced with pure anger

A few minutes later Harry had finally processed all that death had told him "ok, but why do you need my help" Harry asked

" **I need an avatar within the world who can deal with those that not only have managed to find a way to avoid my domain, but I also require someone to deal with a threat that could destroy the world"** death said his voice back to the near emotionless voice Harry was used to hearing

" **because of this I have called in a favour from Amaterasu who granted me a single flame in which I have imbued my own essence within, upon your arrival in the world I wish to send you the flame will manifest into a fruit but the polar opposite of a devil fruit"** death stated **"instead it shall be a divine fruit, it shall have the same weaknesses as a normal devil fruit but your abilities and powers upon consuming the fruit will grant you control over hellfire"** death continued to Harry's shock

" **there will also be the fact of your magic, I shall allow you to keep it but know that you magic will not be effective against those who have consumed a devil fruit as they will no doubt find ways to counter it, finally is parentage"** death stated causing Harry to blink

" **in the world I intend to send you there is a man, he will rule the seas but not for long as he is intended for my domain, this man is known a Gol D Roger the man who I would intend to use as your father when he find out he is dying"** death told Harry

"will I at least still look like me" Harry asked causing death to chuckle in amusement

" **I wish to send you off to another world within another universe and what you want to know, is if you'll** _ **look**_ **the same"** death asked in amusement getting a nod from Harry

"you told me I'll be keeping my magic which probably means I will have to learn how to use it once more" Harry stated "plus I suppose it will be nice to be a nobody for a few years" Harry stated "alright so memories, I assume I won't be keeping them" Harry asked

" **no, your memories will be wiped all that you will be allowed to keep is knowledge of magic and a memory of this meeting, this also means you will not be taking the cloak, wand or stone to this new world and the wand will be fused with your body upon the correct age"** death stated

"will I at least have peace" Harry asked his voice suddenly tired

" **for a time my master you will, you shall know a childhood that you never experienced"** death answered before continuing " **but it will not last, the man who will be your father is infamous and when you reveal yourself the entire world will be after you"** death finished as he watched as Harry's eyes began to slowly close

"I'll hold you … to … that" Harry said tiredly before his eyes finally closed

" **good luck master"** death said as he watched Harry's soul get smaller and smaller until It was nothing more than a marble which he willed it to the fragment of himself that would see to his rebirth

* * *

AN: harry did not marry ginny instead he married ... hermione, i'll let you decided what his life before his rebirth was like, but i have a feeing some people will want to know how he died, after spinning my wheel of death (yes i made a wheel of death) harry died after killing Ron who tried to kill him due to his jelousy of hermione picking harry, ginny will be the one who kills harry who pushes hermione out of the way of the curse

the wheel simply said betrayal so i worked with it, hopefully you will be back for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

no large AN this time, onto the fic

* * *

Chapter 2

She was bored, totally and entirely bored of being alone on her island hidden away from the birkans that were once her tribe

A tribe she had left for her own safety as her ability to naturally fly and larger angel like wings drew the attention of the elders who wanted her ability for their own

So she had fled leaving her parents

Her little brother

Everything she owned barring the robes she had

Even getting to her island was difficult because It was in a dangerous and remote area of the white sea that directly sat over the center of what the people below called the north blue, there was also the fact that the white white sea above her was just that an ocean of cloud meaning no birkan would dive down to look for her if they ever decided to look for her this far out

Gabriel let out a sigh as she stood up her pure white hair a massive contrast from her parents' blond hair shifted against her waist, her emerald green eyes gazed at the edge of her sky island she had named paradise

Her wings hidden within her back allowing her to look like a blue sea dweller burst from her back and out of the slits in the back of her robe preventing damage to her robe which innocently covered her d cup breasts and hourglass frame

In an instant she dived into the white sea before exiting the base after a few minutes of accelerated diving, quickly twisting her body she came to a glide close to the underside of the bottom of the white sea

Within an hour of flying at high speeds through the night Gabriel arrive at a port town within Lvneel before quickly hiding her wings, quickly digging into the pouch that sat against the right side of her hip she checked the belli she had and smiled as she had enough to but food for a month before she would have to return to the north blue once more … unless she got bored again

Gabriel looked around in amusement, her parents had always warned her about going to the blue sea when she was a child but despite the violence and greed

It was beautiful

It was a shame no birkan, skypiean or shandian would willingly enter the blue sea barring a very small handful

She was also aware of devil fruits, fruits that granted the eater power beyond imagination but within the white and the white-white sea few knew of them and even fewer had one, given the choice though she would never eat one as her wings were enough for her along with her ability to fly

Gabriel strolled through the darkened streets as she continued her way to the tavern she liked to visit from time to time, granted it was a tavern that more often than not hosted pirates

The personalities would _always_ seem to clash, and fights were inevitable because of such

They also served a fantastic tasting drink called dragon blood that was made from a fruit that the owner refused to share with her, so she could grow her own

A few minutes later Gabriel walked into the tavern only to tilt her head slightly as her mantra or observation haki as it was called in the blue sea warned her of the danger, a tankard flew past where her head was a second earlier

Gabriel chuckled at the sight of the all-out pub brawl that was happening as she walked over to the bar and sat down in her usual spot at the edge of the bar "a dragon blood please" Gabriel requested as she glanced at one of the people in the brawl

A man with amazing golden eyes, a body made for fighting and a grin that seemed to be hiding pain behind it "HAHA C'MON REYLEIGH JUST ONE MORE" he shouted in amusement as he knocked another brawler out with his empty tankard

"DAMNIT ROGER NO" she heard someone in the tavern shout back before another loud crash followed causing the man to laugh in amusement again, Gabriel frowned as she opened up her mantra fully allowing her to sense everyone within the tavern along with their emotions before focusing it solely on the golden eyed man

She could feel it, the hidden pain which fuelled his determination and resolve, the drive that was hidden before she flinched as he turned and stared directly at her as if he could hear her thoughts

Gabriel turned away as her order was placed before her, she felt herself wanting to open her mantra once more but repressed the idea as she picked up her tankard and took a sip of her drink before a voice from behind her caused her to jump in surprise "you're different" they said causing over her shoulder at the person behind her and immediately was drawn to their golden eyes

"am i?" Gabriel asked warily as she looked up at the man

"indeed" he answered as he sat in the seat next to her before looking at the barman "rum" was all he said before turning back to her "you don't have the same feel as those from here, the smell around you is the same as just before it rains" he said causing Gabriel to blink

"and you smell like the ocean" Gabriel shot back before taking a sip of her drink as the man opposite chuckled in amusement

"I suppose" he said in amusement as a bottle of rum was placed next to him, Gabriel smiled in amusement as she set her drink back down "not drinking" the man asked in confusion causing Gabriel to giggle

"nope, it tastes great though" Gabriel told him silently fuming that she couldn't get the owner to share the fruit to make the drink with her, the man laughed in amusement before taking a large gulp of rum before setting the bottle down

"a shame" he said before his smirk grew wider as he turned and caught a flying tankard 'mantra' Gabriel thought in surprise as she watched him lob it at a young boy with red hair "TOO SLOW BOY" the man roared in amusement causing Gabriel to blink

"that's meant to be normal?" Gabriel asked causing the man to chuckle

"more than you know" he answered in amusement before taking another large gulp of his own drink

Gabriel shook her head 'blue sea dwellers can be weird' she thought to herself as she brought her drink to her lips and took a large gulp before setting down her drink and turning back to the bar fight "no matter how many times I've come here I've never seen a fight quite like this one" Gabriel said in amusement as she watched one man swing another like a bat at another fighter

The man next to her chuckled in amusement as he glanced at the fight "better here than on the ship" he stated causing Gabriel to glance at him before her eyes returned to the fight "so have you ever gotten involved?" the man asked in curiosity

"goodness no" Gabriel answered quickly causing the man to gain a curious look

"you should" was all he said before he proceeded to drink the remained of his bottle of rum before flinging the bottle across the tavern at the head of a blond-haired man with a scar over his right eye

"DAMN IT ROGER" the man roared as he tried to get through the crowd

Pov change

Death watched the two interact, he had waited for them to meet and now they had all he needed to do was give the two a small nudge

Roger more than Gabriel

Death felt amusement as he used his powers in ways that he had not used them since he came to be

With a thought he temporarily _killed_ the restraint within both roger and Gabriel, with another he _killed_ the doubt both held, his third thought temporarily _killed_ both of their alcohol tolerance and watched with satisfaction as roger managed to convince her to try some rum

Death watched as the two quickly became drunk and fled from rogers first mate to a nearby hotel where he waited as the two engaged in sex, a few hours later death grinned as he released his masters soul into the woman's body where it would merge with the newly sparked life within the woman

Death turned back to the void before disappearing, there were souls that needed reaping

a month later

Gabriel sat at the edge of her sky island, a month had passed since her last trip down to the blue sea and her drunken encounter with Gol D Roger

When she had woken the next morning with a hangover she had found herself in an empty hotel room with a note apologising for him not being there and the events from the previous night

The was also the fact that she had not had her period yet despite it being a few days late causing her to worry, she was extremely worried if she _was_ pregnant because as far as she knew a blue sea dweller and a sky dweller had never had a relation before

A small part hopes she truly was pregnant, but the other part hoped she wasn't as she would have to travel to a populated sky island for the birth of her child

Five months later

Gabriel outside basking in the sunlight that shined upon Weatheria for the first time in weeks, she had confirmed four months ago that she really was pregnant but was hesitant to leave her island let alone travel to one of the other sky islands she knew about

Three months ago, she had encountered by luck the traveling sky island Weatheria, she had pled with one of the beings who was not a native sky dweller to let her stay until her child was born

They had agreed on the condition that she tell them how she had arrived upon Weatheria, Gabriel had then shown them her wings and explained her past

The being who name was Boreas had accepted her explanation before explaining that the islands weather was constantly changing due to their experiments, after that she had been lead to a windmill on the highest cloud which had a small house within it

The house was rather spartan, but Gabriel didn't complain as she headed straight to the bed and laid down

Over the months she had bonded with the men of the island as her pregnancy progressed, they had also travelled over much of the world, to all four blue seas, paradise also known as the first half of the grand line where many inhabited sky islands existed

They had also gone to the new world as it was called, she had seen things she had never thought possible, a massive creature with legs that could reach the ocean floor, an island where lightning replaced rain in its frequency, an island where it snowed all year round and even a land filled with giants

Yet as much as the world amazed her, she felt that nothing compared to her small home above the north blue sea

Her mind then drifted to the child within her womb, what would they be like, would they inherit her wings and ability to fly or would they be like their father, would they look like her or their father, would they get her eyes, their fathers or a mix of both

Gabriel looked up at the blue sky, she wondered how her little brother was doing, she had turned twenty-one a couple of weeks back and her brother was around six or seven now

Hopefully she would be able to meet him again one day

Gabriel slowly stood up before heading inside smiling softly as she felt her child kick

A month later

Gabriel giggled in amusement as she watched several of the scientists argue on the field below, if she understood they were arguing about a way to sustain a weather phenomenon within a weather ball, honestly a tiny amount of Kairōseki would allow the cloud within the weather ball to stabilize into a semi solid cloud almost like a sea cloud

Granted they probably knew this but still, Gabriel let out a gasp as her child let out a string of movements "soon my child, soon" Gabriel said softly as she rested her hands over her stomach as her child moved once more before settling down

Seven months had passed since her child's inception and would be here soon, meaning that they would be heading back towards the north blue as she approached the end of her pregnancy

She already had a name if it was a girl Ariel and if it was a boy Harry

Once they were old enough she would give them the chance to take their fathers name as sky dwellers tended not to bother with last names

Gabriel giggled in amusement as once again the several scientists below started to argue even louder than before, maybe she should teach them about dials and how to make them

A month later

Gabriel smiled softly as she sat in one of the chairs outside of Boreas's home surrounded by a weather bubble to keep the fierce rain out "he certainly is active" Boreas commented from his seat as Gabriel rested her right hand on her stomach

Gabriel glanced at the dark, long hair scientist "they are eager to join us" Gabriel answered in amusement as she felt her child move once again

"you do know we have the ability to tell you their gender Gabriel" Boreas asked his stormy grey eyes shining in amusement as Gabriel shook her head

"no, Birka had a tradition of not knowing your child's gender meaning you would have to put genuine thought into both a male and female name, usually the mother would name the son and the father would name the daughter but seeing as I am alone in that regard their name falls to me" Gabriel told him

"don't all prospective parents do something similar" Boreas asked causing Gabriel to shake her head

"no, a single parent in Birka is always frowned upon if the husband dies or leaves before the child's birth" Gabriel started "my father named me Gabriel after an ancestor who was a great healer, my mother would have named me Enel" Gabriel chuckled in amusement "in our history Enel was the first Birkan tribe leader who was thought to be the guardian of Birka long after his death" Gabriel explained as she fondly remembered her little brother

"our names are our ties to our tribe, although I have a feeling the elders would disapprove of the choices I have picked" Gabriel admitted in amusement

"oh?" Boreas asked

"if I have a girl her name will be Ariel, her name is derived from the water barer constellation" Gabriel stated before continuing "yes I know that it is called Aquarius but Ariel is the name of the highest star within the constellation" Gabriel explained causing Boreas to chuckle

"and your son" he asked

"Harry, it comes from the Birkan word for Harjon, the word created for what pirates do" Gabriel admitted "it's a fitting name since his father is a pirate" Gabriel said softly

"indeed" Boreas said softly, he knows who the father was and was the only one other than Gabriel who knows about the unborn child's parentage on the traveling weather island

"I will miss you Boreas" Gabriel said softly to the much older man who chuckled in amusement

"and I'm sure will we miss you too, barring the cravings, morning sickness and hormone induced temper that you experienced so far" Boreas said before chuckling in amusement once again "if you can ever find us again Gabriel you will always be welcome here" Boreas told her as the two continued to watch the rain

Three months later

Gabriel sat next to the crib that held her two-week-old son who was currently asleep, he had no wings showing his Birkan heritage nor did he inherit her own wings, there was also the fact that he had inherited a lot from his father including his golden eyes and black hair

Yes, he had inherited a fair amount of her looks but she couldn't help but feel sad that he would never be able to fly

Gabriel shook her head, she loved her son regardless of that and she always would


	3. Chapter 3

an: in this chapter harry gains his DF and a new weapon, congrats if you can guess one or the other and gods damn well done if you can guess both.

* * *

Chapter 3

Growing up

Gabriel smile softly as she watched her three-and-a-half-year-old son sit at the edge of the sky island, she had warned him countless times to be careful and he had always listened as he carefully peered over the edge looking for the sky fish that occasionally swam near the island

She giggled as she watched a small red sky fish emerge from the white sea cloud and enter into a staring match with her son, Gabriel couldn't help but grin as the contest ended the same as every other before with the sky fish sending a small jet of water at her son before diving away at the toddlers ranting

Gabriel walked towards her son before crouching down and picking him up "lets dry you off" she stated as she headed inland of the small island (roughly the same size as skypiea)

A few minutes later Gabriel spotted her large log cabin which was filled with many different types of dials that made it more inhabitable than many of the ruins on the islands, she quickly headed inside before carrying her son to the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bath allowing her to grab a nearby towel and wipe her sons face who giggled at the sensation causing him to squirm

A few moments later she moved the towel away and could not help but smile at the innocence golden eyes that were looking up at her "time for lessons Harry" she told her son who nodded as she stood up and left the bathroom which was connected to her bedroom before sitting on the bed her son nestled in her lap

Gabriel spent the next hour slowly teaching Harry the Birkan ancient language and smiled whenever he got one of the words correct although occasionally when he would try and say specific words such as fire she would feel the room heat up slightly although she brushed it off as a hot air current

She was now walking through the sky forest towards one of the ruins on the sky island she lived upon, the few times she had explored the ruins she had found evidence of the skypieans' that once lived here

Harry though had a fascination with one of the temples near the center of the sky island, she had been there once but it was naught but an empty ruin that could be explored

Granted she wasn't going to allow Harry further than the top of the stairs until his tenth birthday where she would allow him to explore the highest floor on the inside of the temple, a few minutes later Gabriel felt Harry let go of her hand as he ran as quickly as he small legs could taken him to the first stone stair of the temple

Gabriel opened up her mantra as she watched him slowly start to climb the wooden stairs, she would start his mantra training soon as her son was already starting to show signs that his mantra was awakening

Ten minutes later Gabriel watched as Harry pulled himself up the final step looking exhausted but exited at the same time as he gazed at the black pillars that seemed to absorb the light itself that held the roof of the temple

He could see inside but many of the pillars blocked any potential view of the large room in front of him, but despite that he could hear the temple itself warning him not to enter and that he was not ready to enter

Gabriel sat upon a nearby raised platform that was once a small wall the surrounded the temple as she watched Harry stare at the temple, she herself had only seen the fourth level within the temple and much like the floors above it they were all empty

She knew of the floors below but the doors and paths to get to the lower level were blocked to her either by a strange form of sealing upon the doors or caved in paths

"are you done looking today" Gabriel soon asked as she watched her son begin to fidget before nodding and walking over to her allowing her to pick him up before stretching her wings to their full width before quickly flying off towards their home

A few minutes later Gabriel landed outside the cabin before letting her wings fold up 'maybe it really Is time, I mean I didn't start till I was seven but even I can see the signs' Gabriel though as she watched her son quickly _run_ over to a nearby tree and pick up a small sky snake (snakes with wings)

A month later

Gabriel grinned in amusement as she watched her son access his mantra that was close to her own level after just a month of training him to use it and keep it active, currently he was using it to ensure that he wasn't stung by dozens of angry sky wasps that were much faster than their blue sea counterparts

She could see the frustration in her son's eyes as another sky wasp slipped past his mantra and stung him on the back of his hand, yes he had complained when she had introduced the method he was now using a week ago but had told him that it was one of the ways she was trained

Harry's next action caused her eyes to widen with shock as two large white wings burst from his back swatting the wasps away as they opened out before quickly closing "done?" Harry asked hopefully from his spot unaware of the large appendages now resting behind him as tears began to form in Gabriel's eyes

"mommy" Harry asked softly as he watched the tears build his wings unconsciously shuddering in an attempt to open before she rushed forward and swept her son off his feet, Harry shuffled uncomfortably in his mother's grip as she let out a sob

"mommy's sorry my angel" she said softly as one of her hands gently moved over his right which leaving a feeling of discomfort "mommy was just surprised and is really happy" she continued before pulling him closer causing his wings to close up even further before almost shrinking as they hid themselves within his back

"let's go home" she said readjusting her grip now that his wings were hidden in a way her own could not

Nine months later

Gabriel laid in her bed Harry curled up next to her his wings spread out behind him ignoring the fact that he had just turned four

The past nine months had been a mix of mantra training and flying practice that had finally granted Harry the ability to fly with his mother which the pair had been ecstatic about, she was also glad the dials she could make preserved food for long periods of time

she would hold off in taking him to the blue sea and kept to hunting the creatures of the white sea, not to mention her knowledge of _haki_ was slightly different to mantra for example she was aware of three forms of haki

Armament haki

Observation haki which she knew as mantra

And conquerors haki

No one she had ever met in the white white sea could use armament and she had no way to tell if her son could use any of the other baring mantra

She would teach him all she could, mantra, flight, hunting, spear combat and what little unarmed fighting she knew

Four years later

Gabriel smiled as she watched her son practice his Kata for Birkan one sword style with a carved wooden sword, she knew the basic kata as all Birkans did but for each Birkan to be considered a master they had to not only improve the kata but create several techniques that could eventually passed on

She would allow her son to develop these techniques on his own, until then she refused to allow him to even make let alone find a sword to wield, she was also unable to believe the control her son had over his mantra now that it was at the point he could use it to see moments into the future but it was not useable in combat

His battle precognition side of mantra was at levels unseen within the white white sea and could dodge almost any attack on instinct, he had also mastered mantra to the point that if her was ever rendered blind he would still be able to see one aura

She had discovered how strong his mantra truly was as they progressed through training and Harry told her he could hear people, what he told he allowed her to guess it was the blue sea dwellers below (not mantra, just thinks it is his mantra)

Yet she knew there were powers within her son she could not teach, powers beyond the comprehension of many white white sea dwellers

They had also discovered a terrifying power within Harry, his ability to speak in ancient birkan had the power to warp the world around him, if he focused on something and uttered a single word be it burn, float, change or anything else the word would end up creating its effect

It had scared the life out of her when it fully manifested a year previous when he had turned a large tree into a giant sky apple, now he could fluently speak ancient birkan but she had refused to let him unless necessary as the power was dangerous

Yes she allowed him to train with it but she refused to let him speak the ancient language outside of training, she had also stopped taking him to the temple after he sensed something inside with his mantra

She wasn't sure what as she was unable to but she could still see him glancing in the direction of the temple every now and then when he thought she wasn't looking

Maybe the time for her to take her son to the blue sea was approaching quicker than she thought as she watched him breeze though his basic kata

Two years later

A ten year old Harry couldn't sleep tossing and turning in his bed, he could hear it calling him again, demanding him to claim the voice, to devour it and inherit its power

It had been slowly getting worse, the temple had accepted him when he turned seven but his mom still hadn't deemed him ready to explore the temple so he listened to her

Then the new voice came, a voice of power and loneliness

Always calling out to him

Find me

Claim me

Become me

Always the same words reaching his mind no matter where on paradise he went

Harry focused his always active mantra upon his mother, he could feel her aura and the peace that settled around it when she was asleep meaning that her own mantra was inactive

Quietly Harry opened his window and slipped out of his room which was a somewhat new addition to their home

Flexing his hidden wings they burst from his back stretching before he took to the sky and flew to the temple the voice demanding him to claim it becoming louder, it only took a few minutes before Harry arrived at the top of the temples his wings quickly sinking into his back as he walked inside only to stop one he passed the pillars as he spotted an open hatch in the middle of the room that he hadn't spotted before

Harry quickly walked forward spreading his mantra as far as possible, the result he didn't want to believe

There was nothing

 _Nothing_ down there, but he could hear it calling to him to jump down and claim whatever it was

Harry walked towards the hole as the voice seemed to become louder with its demand _"SILENCE"_ Harry snarled in ancient birkan causing the sounds of the world around him to fade leaving only the voice unaffected as it continued its demand

" _come back sound"_ Harry breathed out as he stopped in front of the hole in the floor the sound of the wind brushing past his ear registering in his mind before the voice once more echoed its demand

" _illuminate"_ Harry said causing a small ball of light to appear above him lighting up the area around him but failing to let him see into the floor below as it was shielded by darkness

Harry couldn't turn back now, not after the voice had pulled him this far causing Harry to hesitantly step forward and glide to the dark floor below

Moments later his feet touched the floor and he could feel the shift as if he passed through a veil, he could hear an uncountable amount of voices screaming, some in anger, many in pain, some in amusement but one voice amongst all of the voices stood out

The demon splitter – my Kitetsu

Then there was the voice that had called him hear, two voices mixed together one that was emotionless but could sense the demand the other was that of a woman whose voice was filled with strength and emotion

Harry stepped forward his golden eyes shining as they slowly bled an emerald green similar to his mothers, as he stepped forward his orb of light revealed a small altar upon it were two items

The first was a o-katana, its tsuba was golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped blood red, with a golden clasp around its middle and a black kashira pommel it was sheathed within a blood red sheath that looked like fresh blood

Sitting innocently next to the o katana was a strange black fruit that looked as if it was made from flames that took the shake of a pepper (ghost chilli) that his mother had cultivated from seeds she had found in the blue sea

Harry stared at the fruit before picking it up, oddly Harry noted that it felt like the fruit was giving off heat, he knew he shouldn't eat it, that his mother had warned him about not eating strange foods especially fruits but against his own judgement and will Harry picked up the pepper his mind briefly noting the odd heat the fruit gave off within his hand

He knew it was wrong, that he should let go of the fruit and drop it back upon the alter but he couldn't as the voice within the fruit once more returned demanding to become one causing his emerald eyes to dull as the voice only he could hear directed his next action

Harry's right hand moved towards his mouth the black fruit covered in swirls while his jaw opened allowing a portion of the fruit to enter his mouth before his jaw slammed shut

CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH

Gulp

A few seconds after Harry had swallowed the fruit he was forced to drop the rest as he was brought to his knees in harrowing pain, the sensation of what felt like liquid fire spreading through his body burning him alive causing him to scream before everything turned black

* * *

so harry has found his sword and eaten a devil fruit, also when harry can hear voices it is not his observation haki but something else can you guess

next chapter will show the result of harry consuming his df and the names of both his DF and Sword, until next time


	4. hiatus notice

i hate to do this but as of 1:33 am GMT 10/02/2020, i am putting all my stories on hiatus

i have spent months trying and trying to put pen to paper (so to speak) and work on my stories with the boundless time i have at my disposal, so until i manage to break this gods awful case of writers block i won't be posting any updates

i do appologise but i just can't write right now and its annoys me because i love writing

anyway this is Luffy signing off for a while


End file.
